Vias may be used to transfer power and signals vertically through packages and circuit boards. However, via-to-via crosstalk may be detrimental to buses at high data rates. Further, the crosstalk may increase in severity for longer and tightly spaced vias. Generally, coaxial vias may be used to decrease the via crosstalk through the use of an outer ground shield and an inner conductor. Crosstalk may be a particular problem in packages that include vias that have a pitch less than 0.5 millimeters (mm), which may make the use of coaxial vias desirable. As used herein, pitch may refer to the distance from the center of one via to the center of another adjacent via.
However, most coaxial vias may be difficult to manufacture in sub 0.5 mm pitches. This difficulty may be because the vias may require a relatively large pad that can be used to electrically and/or physically couple the via with another component. The use of a relatively large pad may require the ground shield to have a relatively large circumference. The relatively large circumference may make drilling multiple vias in a substrate difficult, because the webbing, that is the portion of the substrate between the vias, may become very thin and structurally unstable during the manufacturing process.